powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimensions in Danger
Dimensions in Danger is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. It is a special team-up involving Power Rangers from previous generations assisting the Ninja Steel Rangers in defeating a new foe. The episode also commemorates the 25th Anniversary of the Power Rangers franchise. Synopsis The Super Ninja Steel Rangers team up with Legendary Rangers in an epic battle to save the world. Plot to be added Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent (credit only) *Caleb Bendit - Monty (credit only) *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Rajneel Singh - Lord Draven (voice) *Marissa Stott - Badonna (voice) Guest Starring *Jason David Frank - Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger/White Ranger/Zeo Ranger V Red/Black Dino Ranger) *Steve Cardenas - Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland - Katherine Hillard (Pink Turbo Ranger) *Selwyn Ward - T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Jason Faunt - Wesley Collins (Time Force Red) *Jeffrey Parazzo - Trent Fernandez-Mercer (Dino Thunder White Ranger) *Li Ming Hu - Gemma (Ranger Operator Series Silver) *Steven Skyler - Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran (Megaforce Yellow) *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda (Dino Charge Blue Ranger) Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Red Ninja (Steel Slash) *Ninja Steel Blue - Blue Ninja (Steel Slash), Dragon Zord *Ninja Steel Yellow - Yellow Ninja (Steel Slash) *Ninja Steel White - White Ninja (Steel Slash) *Ninja Steel Pink - Pink Ninja (Steel Slash) *Ninja Steel Gold - Gold Ninja (Steel Slash) Errors *The morpher that Antonio uses to morph is not his Samurai Morpher, but rather a Samuraizer, although this is only clear from a behind-the-scenes Instagram photo posted by Jason David Frank. **Similiarly hard to see, instead of a Turbo Key, Kat inserted a pointed metal rod into her Turbo Morpher. *When Tommy is kicked in the face while fighting the evil robot Tommy clone, his Dino Thunder helmet ends up broken on the wrong side, not matching the impact against the wall. *In the shot after Lord Draven picks up one of his arrows and commands the robot army to attack, his arrow and their busted package that were on the ground disappears. *When morphed, Trent's costume has a white neck when it should be black. *During his second White Ranger morph, Tommy shouts out "White Ranger Power!" alone and summons the Falconzord as opposed to "Tigerzord! White Ranger Power!" (which he used the first time), yet the White Tiger Power Coin was shown, as opposed to the Falcon Power Coin. *The position of the Falconzord's cockpit changed as Tommy rose towards the dimensional rip as he was going after the arrow, and when he was diving to throw it back at Lord Draven. Notes *This episode aired at 8pm on the actual 25th anniversary of the first broadcast of Day of the Dumpster. It's the first episode with premiere airing in prime-time since The Team Unites from Power Rangers Samurai. *This is the first Power Rangers anniversary episode of which the Super Sentai season was not an anniversary season, although Ninninger did celebrate the 40th anniversary of Super Sentai's premier date during its run. *This episode established Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel as taking place in the main dimension of Power Rangers as well as reconfirming the existence of three different dimensions: ** RPM Dimension: RPM. ** Dino Charge Dimension: Dino Charge/Dino Super Charge. ** Main Dimension: every other series and Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie *Wes, Gemma, and Koda appearing together as representatives of the three dimensions mirrors the three studio-eras of Power Rangers up until this point. **Wes, from Time Force, the last of the Saban-era. **Gemma, from RPM, the last of the Disney-era. **Koda, from Dino Charge, the last of the Neo Saban-era excluding the current team, Ninja Steel. *Tommy, T.J., and Wes maintain being the only Rangers to appear (and show their faces) in all Anniversary events except "Once A Ranger". *This episode's story about an enemy kidnapping rangers to use their powers, creating a ranger army, and having an "evil" alternate Tommy at the forefront greatly resembles the comic book storyline, "Shattered Grid". *When the ten Legendary Rangers morph for the final fight, every Ranger color is represented except black, which ironically had the most screen time due to Tommy and his robot duplicate using Dino Thunder Black. **Red and Blue each have two representatives with one of each being a ranger who also used the other color. The colors used by those two could be in order to have two Mighty Morphin rangers (each in the center of their group of 5) rather than any other increased amount of ranger categories their other forms would cause. *In a rehearsal morph Behind the Scenes video Jason David Frank posted, Rocky was revealed to be using "Tyrannosaurus" power. **However, during the episode, when morphed, Rocky did the pose he normally did after gaining the Ape Ninja powers, rather than the original Tyrannosaurs pose. *The White Ninja Falconzord returns in this episode after its last appearance in Hogday Afternoon, the final episode of the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers mini-series and all of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. **Also Tommy pilots the White Ninja Falconzord for the first time since The Sound of Dischordia in season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *This episode marks debut of Tommy's Master Morpher. *This is the first time since its debut that none of the Ninja Steel Rangers use Super Ninja Steel Mode. *Tommy's battle with his clone is a reversed callback to Fighting Spirit from Dino Thunder. **In Fighting Spirit Tommy, the current Black Dino Ranger was fighting unmorphed against the spirits of Green Ranger, White Ranger and Zeo Ranger V Red. In Dimensions in Danger Tommy as Green Ranger, White Ranger, Zeo Ranger V Red, and Black Dino Ranger is fighting against his evil clone morphed into Black Dino Ranger. ***Although it is not Tommy’s first time on fighting the clone of himself since Return of the Green Ranger, this episode marks the first time for Tommy to fight a truly evil clone of himself (unless the Green Mutant Ranger in Mighty Morphin’ Mutants is counted; however, all the Rangers but Jason had one and they faced them as a team). *This episode also confirms that Tommy has a son. The mother is not shown although it is speculated that it's Kat since Tommy is holding her hand when they crossed through a dimensional portal to return home. Power Rangers Zeo's A Season to Remember also showed a future where Tommy and Kat have kids together. *The Black Dino Ranger clone mocking Tommy that he hasn't "been Dino Thunder Black for over a decade. You're old.", recalls Elsa's asking Tommy in the Dino Thunder episode Back in Black, "Aren't you a little old for this, Tommy?" just before his first Dino Thunder morph. *This is the first time since Worlds Apart from Power Rangers Time Force that a Rangers' helmet visor breaks. *In Samurai's episode "Clash of the Red Rangers", Scott said that he couldn't demorph because he didn't know if he could breathe the air in the main dimension. This episode proves Scott had nothing to worry about as Gemma was able to unmorph without any side effects. **However, after the defeat of Venjix in the final episode of RPM, the air is slowly returning to normal. This may explain why Gemma have no problem breathing the air, while Scott could not (since "Clash of the Red Rangers" take place during RPM). *This episode marks the returns of Kat, Rocky, and Gemma. These three have not been seen unmorphed on screen since passing their powers on or the end of the series they were from. **This is also the first time Rocky has morphed into the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger outside of the MMPR era. **This is also the first time Kat has morphed into the Pink Turbo Ranger outside of the Turbo Era. *Tommy's fight with his clone was shortened in the broadcast version, most notably omitting the part where he morphs into the Black Dino Ranger. *When the Legendary Rangers appear and shout out "Ninja! Reveal!", it may be a nod to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3), as Tommy, Kat, and Rocky, all had their own ninja powers during that season. Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode where the Sudarso brothers, Yoshi and Peter, are seen together. *After many attempts at bringing back Catherine Sutherland to reprise her role as Katherine Hillard, she was successfully present in this episode. Sutherland is credited as Cat Chilson in this episode. See Also (anniversary milestone) Category:Anniversary Specials Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode